The major emphasis during the year has been on carcinogenesis associated with hormonally active compounds, mainly those induced in man and animal by diethylstilbestrol and synthetic estrogens and progestions composing oral contraceptives. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Lingeman, C.H.: Evaluating Carcinogenicity of Oral Contraceptives. JAMA 236:1690, 1976.